1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for profiling activity and behavior. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method that profiles activity and integrated video surveillance with the profile activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The growth of technology and the Internet has created an environment that has an abundant quantity of digital data available to any computer with access to the Internet. The data is static and stale. More specifically, the data generally reports on current or past activities, and from time to time includes an analysis of past activity. Video surveillance has been known to be tied into current events associated with the digital data. Specifically, conventional surveillance systems detect potential threats based on predefined patterns. Such surveillance systems do not account for changes in behavior or associated data patterns. Accordingly, there is a need to leverage the digital data and to dynamically apply the surveillance to current data.